El Rey gato y el plebeyo Azul
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Drabble]] Es el turno de Ichimatsu de acostar a la mocosa que no quiere dormirse sin antes oír un cuenta. En un mundo donde los felinos son la especie superior y los humanos buscan llegar a esa perfección... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


_Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

¿Qué hacer? La mocosa que tenía en frente con el cabello tan desordenado como el suyo, pero a diferencia de él que lo usa todo el día ella lo tiene exclusivo para ir a dormir.

―Duérmete―ordeno, pero ella inflo de nuevo las mejillas.

―No, Oto-chan siempre me cuenta un cuento.

―Pues no puede ahora…

La mayor de sus hijas; Kae, le pidió ayuda a Okaa-san ―así le dice a Kusomatsu― para terminar la tarea y ahora ambos estaban como locos para terminarla, a sus casi quince años de casados, sin mencionar su convivencia desde la cuna, no lo había visto tan estérico.

Por lo que decidió que hoy se encargaría de dormir a la pequeña, ya lo ha hecho antes, pero fue en un estado donde ella se seguía confundiendo al no diferenciar a sus dos padres; la mala costumbre del doloroso la hizo dependiente de dormir con una historia o canción de cuna y aunque no son de las misma sangre, ella parece heredar el carácter terco del doloroso, te cumplía lo que decía si se lo metía a la cabeza.

Desvió la mirada por la ventana y recordó los muñequitos que colgaron en la ventana que da al pórtico. Su cerebro dio luz verde…

(...)

 ** _ **El Rey gato y el plebeyo Azul**_**

En un mundo donde los felinos son la especie superior y los humanos buscan llegar a esa perfección, uno de esos seres se sentía como basura. Vamos, realmente le gusto nacer como un gato, pero realmente deseo no ser el heredero al trono, ¿Cómo se beneficiaría el pueblo con una escoria gobernándolo?

Escapo del castillo para despejar su mente o por lo menos buscar alguna presa para comer, una rata sería lo mejor. Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar unos sollozos en la esquina del callejón que suele frecuentar, en ella esta una de las clases bajas; su cuerpo humano dañado con características felinas y en sus ojos lagrimosos vio un bello azul.

Conmovido con ello quiso hacer una prueba, si él lograba hacerlo sonreír probablemente si tenía material líder muy en el fondo: el primer paso fue entregarle un roedor, esto le provoco miedo al súbdito y siguió espantado, el segundo intento ahora era un pájaro que el mismo cazó con sus garras, fue difícil al ser un animal volador.

El resultado empeoro.

Algo ya desesperado vagó en busca de un nuevo regalo, se detuvo al ver unas flores; regreso y el pequeño solo tembló al saber de su presencia así que dejo el canasto al saber su derrota. Se sentía triste de no poder ayudar a uno de sus ciudadanos y más a ese chico; no espero sentir un tiró y verlo de nuevo con una corona de flores.

Le brindo una sonrisa dolorosamente dulce ¿¡Los gatos se podía sonrojar!? El rey había caído ante los encantos de un inferior, por la vergüenza rasgo la pared mientras el pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba.

Lo sabía, era peor que la escoria al enamorarse de él.

Pero al ser el superior, podía hacer a lo que le diera su gana; por eso se llevó al muchacho al castillo donde viviría mejor que en las calles, dejó a su cuidado a los mayordomos. Pero no pensó que ambos llegarán a tomar a mal que el chico tuviera solo un rasgo felino; la cola, le había quitado la gorra ya que se cayó en la leche por error y descubrieron sus orejas humanas.

Le defendió y ambos lo tomaron para bien. Después de todo ahora debían de convivir más con el nuevo inquilino.

En su cabeza posa una corona de flores azules y la real. Su pequeño las hace con las del jardín y él con gusto las usa a pesar que lleguen a marchitarse, gana confianza al verle feliz y poder tener un reinado sin problemas, el tiempo y los rumores iban circulando en boca de todos.

Con el replicar de las campanas, el joven rey vio cómo su futuro compañero de vida crecía al caminar por la alfombra roja; ese chiquillo que se encontró con un vestido blanco sucio ahora era un joven con traje del mismo color y velo. Ambos dijeron sus votos, las palabras no bastan para demostrar el inmenso amor que se siente entre ellos.

Puede ser mal visto por ser de diferentes categorías, pero eso que importaba, se aman más de lo que pueden soportar y ambos se puede ayudar para cargarlo.

Frotaron sus narices para sellar el matrimonio.

El reino prospero mucho, al ser dos "machos" adoptaron a dos crías de la clase media y vivieron felices para siempre…

 ** _ ***.-Fin-.***_**

(...)

Al día siguiente, en la hora de la comida…

― ¿Qué dibujas, _my little love_?

― ¡El cuento que me contó _Nekopa-chan_ *!

Ichi escupió su bebida cuando mostró el dibujo, se quería morir de vergüenza mientras la mocosa de Inuko* le explica el cuento a Kusomatsu; hace oídos sordos para no escuchar la conversación y esperar que el idiota no le relacione con ellos. Siente un toque y al voltear ve a su esposo con una sonrisa dulce.

― _My King_ , di ah~

Se sonroja hasta los orejas, pero aun así le da un bocado; el segundo le acaricia la cabeza con alegría. Ahora quiere arañar la pared para ocultar el sonrojo…

* * *

Estos son unos OC's que cree un poco después de ver la serie; quería mostrar cómo fue que las adoptaron (después de tanto tiempo enlatadas en mi cabeza) pero los _fanarts_ acerca del arte oficial sobre los novios me venció.

 _ ** ***Nekopa-chan****_ : La más pequeña le llama así a Ichi porque Kae ―la mayor― se enojó con ella por llamar a Karamatsu papá, por eso opto por ponerle un apodo. Es una hibridación de japonés con español, ya que la niña quiere aprender ese idioma ―Es muy doloroso en palabras de Ichimatsu.

 _ ** ***Inuko****_ : Su verdadero nombre es Inako, pero Ichi al ver que se apega mucho a ella y acota ordenes podría llegar a comportarse como perro. Como venganza por ponerle ese apodo, también le da uno.

Kae Matsuno―15 años.

Inako Matsuno―05 años.

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
